Snores
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Rolling over in the bed, he glared at the blonde man beside him. He looked peaceful laying there. The chiseled face of a devilish angel with a mouth giving off a sound which Harry was sure could be some kind of Hippogriff mating call.


Written for **Defense Against The Dark Arts Task 1** : Write about a minor issue in a relationship. A difference of opinions, or a minor fight for example. It cannot be a major problem like cheating. The problem must be fixed by the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters that belong to it. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. That lovely, amazing woman who granted us a look into her magical world.

-oOo-

Harry laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling with tired eyes. The sound coming from the left of him was inhuman. It was ungodly. It had kept him awake far into the unforgiving hours of the night. The clock read four in the morning. He had promised Hermione he would help with the wedding that morning and he hadn't slept at all.

Rolling over in the bed, he glared at the blonde man beside him. He looked peaceful laying there. The chiseled face of a devilish angel with a mouth giving off a sound which Harry was sure could be some kind of Hippogriff mating call. Burying his face into the pillow Harry pulled the covers around his ears.

"Breathe, Harry," he muttered to himself against the pillow. The snores beside him seemed to grow louder and louder. Harry shifted to look back at the man in his bed. Inviting Draco back to his flat that night had been the best decision he had made in a while. After a couple weeks of meeting up with one another, Harry had finally manage to get Draco home with him and he hadn't regretted what came after. But now that they were asleep – or at least, Draco was asleep, Harry was trying to sleep through the noise – it was a different matter. He had considered casting a silencing charm over that side of the bed, but he'd never been very good at the spell and it had broken after three snores.

Glancing back at the clock, Harry found only ten minutes had passed. Growing into his pillow, he buried his face into the softness. The morning hours clicked by so slowly.

He had been awake all night, just lying there listening to the demon being summoned beside him. It had startled him when Draco shifted beside him. The snoring dropped from the air as Draco awoke and drug himself out of the bed and towards the bathroom. Harry watched him move against the light in the bathroom.

Draco came back a few minutes later. He was rubbing his eye like a tired child and dragging his feet. The sweater he wore rose as he stretched and Harry really appreciated that neither of them had bothered putting on any clothes past that. Any arousal he had at that moment was gone when he remembered that he hadn't slept the night before.

Dropping onto the bed, Draco wiggled himself back under the blanket. He blinked sleep from his eyes, glancing over at Harry. "What's time is it?"

"Six," Harry responded.

Draco rolled back onto his back, once more yawning. "Sleep so well last night. Your bed is very comfortable."

"I'm glad you approve," Harry tried not to glare so much. He was still lying flat on his stomach when he felt Draco rub a hand over his shoulder.

"I should probably go soon." Draco muttered. "I told Daphne I'd help them set up the shop. I'm supposed to be there in an hour. Should probably shower first."

"Sounds good," Harry muttered. "Gotta help Hermione in a bit. I'll see you tonight?"

Draco rolled onto his side, eyeing him with a light of insecurity. After a moment he rolled out of bed, fishing along the floor for his clothes. "This was… I'll see you tonight then? Seven?"

"Ya." Harry nodded. He rolled out of bed, eyes straining and body exhausted. They got dressed quickly, making their way towards the door. There was a moment of awkwardness at the door – part due in fact to Draco being unfamiliar with the nervousness he was feeling, and Harry was about to drop and sleep right where he stood – before they parted.

It was shortly after that Harry stumbled his way out of the fireplace at Hermione and Ron's flat. The place was bustling with noise as the group in the living room worked. They looked up, motioning through the piles and piles of flowers and decorations for the wedding. Hermione was on the couch, trying to organize everything. Ginny was there to help. But how much help she was being seeing as how she was smacking Blaise Zabini with a sunflower was unclear to him.

"Harry!" Hermione hugged him. She set to work guiding him through the things they needed to make. He nodded along, too tired to really pay attention. He reminded himself that when Ron got back in the country off work, Harry was going to kick him for leaving this work for him to do.

She skirted off to the kitchen at the sound of phone and Harry dropped down into the mountains of ribbons and candy.

"You look really tired," Ginny said, popping a small candy into her mouth.

Harry nodded. "You remember that guy I told you I've been seeing."

"Draco."

Harry blinked, realizing that Blaise had been the one to answer. "You told him, Ginny?"

The Italian grinned, unwrapping a candy for himself. "Draco's my best friend. He's my brother. We tell each other who we bone. Now continue. Gossip with me Potter."

Harry blinked at the guy. He was too tired for dealing with him. He liked Zabini, and after the tension between them with him dating Ginny left, he found him to be a pretty good guy. It had been through Zabini that he and Draco had ended up in that bar together the first night, so Harry owed the man. But he was tired and couldn't put up with his strangeness.

"Anyways," Harry fiddled with a flower, trying to figure out what he was supposed to be doing. Hermione's voice came from the kitchen, arguing with someone over the phone – likely guess her mother by the sound. "So we ended up going back to my place last night."

"You slut," Ginny smiled. She wracked him on the arm with a flower. "After only two weeks."

"Kept you up with his snores," Blaise said.

"Exactly!" Harry got a spurge of energy as he thrusted a flower towards him. "I didn't get any sleep. How can someone so cute sound so disturbing while he sleeps? How has he lived this long like this? Why didn't his mother smoother him? You shared a dorm with him. Why didn't you kill him? Save the rest of us!"

Blaise chuckled. He tied the knot on the gift bag, dropping it onto his lap. "Nasal strips. He wears them at night but sometimes forget to keep them on him. They were mandatory at Hogwarts. If he didn't have them, he slept in the commons. And on bad nights, put a pillow behind his head. It opens a nasal cavity or something. I don't know, it shuts him up. Stop by my flat before tonight, I've got a couple of those strips. If he's going to be sleeping with you, you might as well get some sleep as well."

"What have you guys been doing?" Hermione asked, standing in the doorway. "Have you done nothing?"

"I made a bag?" Blaise held up his one gift bag. Hermione set them to work, handing Harry a cup of coffee as they worked.

Hours later, when Harry dropped against the pillow, he eyed the nasal strips resting on the night stand. He was breathing heavily and sweating, and waiting for Draco to finish his quick shower. The blonde showed up a moment later, wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing but. He dropped onto the bed next to Harry.

"I should apologize for last night," Draco said, eyeing Harry. "I snored didn't I?"

"Only a little," Harry replied.

Draco blew the hair from his eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't knock me out of the bed."

"I worked around it."

"You're alright with me staying?"

"I wouldn't have let you use my shower if I wasn't."

Draco breathed out. "Alright. But promise not to laugh."

Draco reached off the edge of the bed rustling around on the ground. He rolled back a moment later, stretching a strip of purple across the bridge of his nose. Against his mess of blond hair and his pale skin, the purple was quite adorable in Harry's opinion.

Reaching out, he drew Draco close, trailing light kisses down his neck until they both fell asleep. There was quiet and peace in the room as the pair slept soundly. It was a good start, Harry thought, to their relationship. Grinning at the sleeping blond, Harry figured that after calming this demon, the two of them would be fine.

About one forty three that morning, Harry was awoken to the sound of snores behind his ear. Shoving a pillow behind Draco's head, he breathed a sigh of relief when quiet once more accompanied them.


End file.
